You And I
by XxPerfectlyPerfectAsIAmxX
Summary: Alexander decided to break up with Raven. Raven left for the Coffin Club and did the ceremony with Jagger. What happens when they go back to Dullsvile ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Beta'd by StraightThroughYourHeart**

**Raven Maxwell Point of View **

I gracefully moved over to my lover and gave him a hot kiss on the lips. His response was a smug look at me. He wrapped his long arms around my petite waist and pulled me in for a tight embrace. It was indeed true that Jagger thought I was his queen and lifelong lover. I loved the sound of that in my mind in my mind. _Lifelong love. _Alexander had decided that we weren't meant for each other and one night at the cemetery, he decided to just get it over with. I always thought that he was the one for me but I was wrong.

That night I literally begged my parents to allow me to leave and visit my Aunt once again, not dropping one hint that Alexander had broken up with me. I left for my Aunt's the following night and went to Jagger's club. As I danced through the club and got lost in the music, I didn't even realize I was being swept away down to the VIP section. When I had finally opened my eyes, there he was. _Jagger._ His green and blue eyes looked back into mines and I felt as if all my walls of defense against were crumbling away. I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine.

Jagger did the ceremony that night and we were bonded together forever. Finally, I had gotten what I wanted and what I needed; someone to love me and to be a vampire. The next day the unexpected happened. I woke up in the middle of the day and didn't die from the sunlight. Jagger was intrigued by this new discovery. Some of the covenant members found out about me and started to flirt with me. However, Jagger wasn't as amused as I was at the sudden attention. He wanted us to leave for Dullsville the following week and I couldn't agree more. I had some loose ends that I needed to deal with.

Jagger noticed my long gaze and snapped me out of my flashback. I blinked a few times and just smiled at him, caressing his cheek with my hand then pulling him closer to my body for a long passionate kiss. Then it all hit me as I quickly thought about it again. I would have to face _him. _Alexander.

**Alexander Sterling Point of View**

The previous night's events rolled into my mind. A guy with white blonde hair with red tips and unusual eye colors appeared. It was Jagger. He looked as if he was in desperate need of my help and I wasn't very happy to extend my services to my former nemesis. Jagger decided to use a different antic to get me to give in to his plea. He said he had just wed with a beautiful girl and made her his lover. He still wanted to give her a real wedding even though she would just oppose to it. He also mentioned that he intended on protecting her by bringing her here.

I was suddenly amused by this situation but worried filled me for the poor girl, who he probably forced into this lifetime. After a long sigh, I finally agreed to help him and his lover. Jagger said that she would arrive in the morning and Jameson would have to attend to her needs. I raised an eyebrow at this. Did Jagger not change her?

**Jagger Maxwell Point of View **

As I got into my car and headed back to the Coffin Club thoughts of my beautiful wife rushed into my mind. I smirked at my thoughts and drove faster to arrive at my destination. I dashed to find her. I noticed that she was still packing but, eager to get her in my arms, I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and started planting kisses along her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as she continued to pack. I didn't give up so easily and pulled her away from what she was doing. Raven groaned a bit but squealed when I lifted her up into my arms.

After we were done with our kisses and goodbyes, I helped her pack and sent her on her way to the mansion. She wasn't delight that she wouldn't be with me but still wanted to please me so she listened to my demands. She gave me one final wet kiss right on the lips which I was content with.

After a few hours, Raven called me and told me she had arrived in Dullsville and to stop worrying about her. I agreed to stop worrying and just fall asleep but I couldn't wipe off the fact that I would be lonely for the rest of the day without her in my arms. Is this what love is ? I wondered to myself. I went over to my sleeping coffin and got in, pulling the lid over it and falling asleep to dream about my beautiful lover.

**Raven Maxwell Point of View **

As I arrived onto the mansion's steps, all my fears suddenly overwhelmed me and my body became unresponsive. I took a few deep breaths and finally decided to knock on the door. My long black hair covered over my brown eyes and my makeup made me look even more cryptic than I had looked before. The Creepy Man answered the door and took my luggage from me with a "Hello, Mrs. Maxwell." The sound of the new title filled me with heaps of joy and a smile tugged on the corners of my lips.

I walked into the mansion as if I hadn't been there in years and it caught Jameson a bit off guard. He wondered about me now but didn't bother to ask questions as he offered me a drink. I refused his offer and went to the living room to sit down and wait for my lover to arrive. I keep my face hidden behind my hair as I played with the ends. Jameson went to carry my luggage upstairs and went to deal with any other things that needed to be dealt with.

Jameson came back to me at sunset and informed me that Alexander would be awaking any moment now and would be delight to meet the wife of Jagger Maxwell. I nodded in agreement and got up from my seat. Just then, I heard footsteps walking down the stairs and looked up from under my hair to see him. _Alexander Sterling._ He was as handsome as ever in a plain white t shirt and black pants. His long jet black hair had grown out more from the last time I saw him and his chocolate eyes looked lost and sad. I took another deep breath and gracefully walked over to him. I extended my hand towards him and he shook it.

"Alexander Sterling." I took another breath and knew it was the moment of truth. I looked over at the Creepy Man who was still in the room then focused my attention back onto Alexander. "Raven Maxwell."

He gasped in surprised then went expressionless. I yearned for the day that I would actually know what he was thinking. Was he dumbfounded or was he just angry? I would never know and I already had accepted it. Once we decided to release each other's hands, we talked for a few minutes. The conversation was rather awkward but we both knew we would never be the same again. Thankfully, our conversation was ended by the doorbell ringing and my mysterious guy arriving. He walked in and went directly over to us, not bothering with any greeting to the butler. He glared at Alexander a bit and pulled me into his arms.

"Hello, my lover." He wanted to make Alexander jealous and I'm sure he did just that. He locked lips with me and didn't stop until we both heard someone clearing their throat. I pulled away with my cheeks a bright crimson. Jagger just smirked at Alexander as if he had just won a golden prize and that was me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Beta'd by StraightThroughYourHeart**

**Jagger Maxwell Point of View **

I was filled with amusement as I watched Alexander become wary about us. I took advantage of his uncertainty to turn it back into a serious matter.

"Alexander, I'm awfully sorry that Raven is now my wife and that you are deeply hurt because of this, but this is still serious. She is in danger and as her husband, I must protect her in every way possible." I still had an arm wrapped around my beloved as I watched Alexander's facial expression turn blank.

"You don't know anything about my feelings and I'm happy she found someone better than me," he said in a dry manner then continued, "But what is this impending danger and couldn't it just be solved if she was changed?"

My smile turned into a smirk as I said in my seductive Russian accent, "Open your mouth, my beloved".

Raven slowly opened her mouth to expose her white sharp fangs. At that moment, I knew Alexander was dumbfounded but I still decided to continue on. "My beloved is a vampire already. However, she is able to do things that other vampires aren't able to do. Such as walk in the sun without getting burned, eat garlic and see her reflection. Now, you know the need for protection don't you?"

**Alexander Sterling Point of View **

I went into a deep shock and my body went unresponsive. I quickly gasped for breath without them noticing. I shook my head at them as a gesture that I wasn't taking this information in well.

"This is impossible," I argued and Jagger just hit me with a smart remark. I shook my head again in denial. If this was all true, Raven really did need protection more than Jagger could offer. I looked over at Raven and she looked as if she was in a daze. She was slowly twirling the ends of her hair with her fingertips. Once she noticed me watching her, she dropped it and looked down at her black boots. I looked away from her back to Jagger and let the truth finally sink in.

"I will help in the best way I can and also accommodate to all of Raven's needs." Jagger tensed up at the sound of that.

"That is my job," he said coldly then looked over at Raven. "My lover, it's time for us to get your ring."

Raven perked up at the sound of that and looked down at her empty finger. "Pleasure seeing you again, Alexander. It's been too long."

Instead of shaking hands, this time we embraced. Just as I was giving into the hug, she released me and took Jagger's hand into hers. The moment she and him left I felt a sharp pain go straight through my heart.

Once Jagger and Raven arrived back into the mansion, she was holding a small white box. She wore a bright smile on her face with crimson cheeks. Jagger gestured for her to go upstairs and I watched them for a few moments. Raven whined and begged to open the box to her ring but Jagger bluntly refused. I was astonished by his refusal but knew Raven would get back at him for it. Raven crossed her arms around her chest to pout at him but let them out to slowly open the box. Jagger snatched it from her and stuffed it into his pants pocket. Raven groaned and stomped up the stairs, going to the room she declared as her own. She slammed the door shut. Jagger just sighed and looked as if he was contemplating whether or not to go after her. By the lines on his forehead, I knew Raven had gotten to him and he rushed after her begging her to open the door but he got no response.

**Jagger Maxwell Point of View **

As I finally busted my way into the room, I noted that Raven was fast asleep. I just shook my head at that discovery and pulled the white box out of my pocket. I opened it and examined the ring for any damages to it. When I was assured that it had absolutely nothing wrong with it, I took it out and wiggled it onto Raven's tiny finger. I heard laugher and I immediately turned to the window still to see Luna sitting on it as if she was an artifact placed there. I held back the shout that wanted to escape my lips and said to her calmly, "What are you doing here, Luna?"

Luna smirked at me and jumped down from the window sill, her pink hair bouncing at every step. My twin sister approached me and my sleeping wife.

"Such a beautiful ring. I want one too," she said in her usually high pitched voice.

"Can I wake her up? We are going out for some dancing." I hushed her and shook my head.

"Why aren't you home with Valentine?" She just rolled her eyes at me.

"I wanted to see my brother and sister-in-law if that's fine by you." Luna gave me an innocent look and I just sighed. "You can take her out but I will have to find something to do with Sterling."

Luna squeals with excitement.

"I won't even be in your way." Still bouncing she said, "I won't make her do anything she will regret."

Jagger raises an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "You better not."

**Raven Maxwell Point of View **

As I woke out of my undead sleep, I yawned then rubbed my eyes. My ears were filled with Romanian accents. I sat up and looked around the room to spot Luna Maxwell; the twin of my husband and also my former nemesis. Her pink hair was quite noticeable. She still wore the same things like I did. I smiled a bit at that thought. Jagger groaned lowly.

"Look what you did, Luna." Luna gave him an innocent look. "I did nothing, dear brother."

She sat down next to me. "Dear sister would you like to go out with me tonight?"

I blinked and looked over at my husband. Was he completely clueless about this? I nodded slowly.

"Sounds exciting" I said slowly. Jagger's groan became even more noticeable and Luna ordered him to shut up. Luna continued on, "We shall go tomorrow after sunset. Sterling and Jagger will just have to find something to do."

Luna looked over at Jagger with a wicked grin on her face. I know Jagger was upset but I needed a night just to party with a girlfriend even though it wasn't my best friend. The shock of this reality then hit me and I looked down at my clothes. Would I start crying in front of them? I couldn't. I quickly blinked the tears away before they could even be formed. Jagger was now staring at me as if he had seen me. I looked away from him to Luna and said to her softly, "I cannot wait."


	3. Update

You and I has been beta'd and a chapter has also been removed :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Beta'd by SapphireLynzPierce  
**

**Raven Maxwell Point of View**

Once Luna had disappeared for the night, Jagger continued to fervently stare into my eyes. He gracefully glided over to me and pulled me into his arms, "I'm sorry that you cannot be with your friend. I promise you can call her." I nodded and just smiled up at him. He planted a wet kiss on my forehead then traveled down to my lips. He nibbled on my lips for a bit and then finally decided to kiss me. He anxiously laid me back down on the bed which I was sleeping in. He growled lowly at the restriction of my shirt and ripped it off. He examined my body as if trying to figure where else to kiss. He went directly to my neck and grazed his fangs upon them. I moaned softly as he bit down into my neck. I started to close my eyes, just as I heard a knock at the door. Jagger immediately turned around to spot Alexander at the door. He reluctantly got up off of me and went over to him. I scrambled to cover myself with the remaining pieces of my shirt. Alexander stared irritably at Jagger with a stern expression on his face and then announced, "We must talk."

From the blank look on Alexander's face, I knew he wasn't pleased what was going on in his house. Jagger sighed then rolled his eyes at him, "Alright, Alex. Whatever you say." he said in a nonchalant tone. He then looked back and blew me a kiss as he exited the door. Luna abruptly appeared back at the window sill and surprised me onto the floor. She smirked at my imprudent reaction and said, "Sleep now." I started to whine but she put a finger over my mouth to shush me. She started humming a familiar lullaby that immediately started lulling me to sleep. I decided to lucidly dream that night about what Jagger and Alexander's talk may be about.

**Alexander Sterling Point of View**

I growled at him and purposefully shoved him into a wall, "What were you trying to do? We already went over the seriousness and she is only seventeen!" Jagger just chuckled. I punched him in his jaw and sent him flying into another wall, "Stop playing around. Why are you really here?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He then smirked at me, showing his true identity, "That is for me to know and you to find out." He laughed again, "May I leave now, Sir?" I glared at him for a bit just trying to figure out what was going on. I brushed off any positive assumptions that came to mind and focused mainly on the dire ones and all of them included hurting the first and only girl I've ever loved. I couldn't let that happen.

**Raven Maxwell Point of View**

The following morning arrived and the only thing on my mind was Becky. I had to talk to her and tell her everything. It was about time I was honest with her. I showered and chose a plain black dress to put on. I called her and told her to meet me at the ice cream parlor. I knew she was probably shocked that I called so she instantly agreed without even talking to Matt about it. As I left the mansion, I waved at Jameson and picked up Jagger's keys from the china table. I dashed outside and was stunned by the discovery of my husband's new car. It was a 2011 Black Mustang. I started up the good-looking car and headed for my destination which was my best friend's house. Becky was standing in front of the parlor as if she had been stood up. I parked the car and got out. I soon as she spotted me, she gaped at me for a while then ran over and give me a big hug. "Raven… Oh my...I've missed you so much." She started sobbing with happiness.

I hugged her back and showed the exact amount of emotion as she did. We walked into the parlor together and ordered some ice cream. We sat down at a memorable table and started chatting from one topic to other. She told me about Trevor's obsession with me and how he finally confessed his love for me. I was quite surprised about this but decided to gibe about him instead. Once we were done with our long conversation we hugged once more and she walked me to Jagger's car. I promised her that I would text her about everything going on in my life from now on. She beamed at this. I started up the car and was on my way back to the mansion. As I hurriedly drove to the mansion, it seemed as if the darkness followed me. It was six o'clock when I walked in, panting lightly, Jagger was standing in front of the door with a wary look on his face.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Raven Maxwell Point of View**

"Raven" He said in a somber voice. I winced once I noticed his tone of voice and I instantly looked down at my shoes feeling as if a little kid would. I fetched his car keys out of my pocket and placed them in his hand not bothering to compromise with him. Luna's overbearingly high pitched started echoing through the walls in the house of Alexander Sterling as she said my name. Once she had arrived downstairs, she beamed at my presence and pulled me into a tight embrace as I expected Jagger would. He still was stiff as he watched his sister and me uncertainly. I just sighed as Luna release me from the embrace and started escorting upstairs to her room. She shoved me into a desk chair and started to apply foundation to my already pale face. Once she was done, she brushed a little on my cheek and was now only my eyes. It felt as if she went on for hours reconstructing my face. I heard footsteps creeping up the stairs and the shadow appearing at the frame of the door it was Jagger. It watched Luna attentively as if trying to figure her out. I found this rather odd but didn't press it. She looked up at him once she was finished. She wiped a fake sweat from her brow as if she had just taken a marathon. She smirked at him as she uttered out, "Just wait to see the dress" All expressions from my love's face had been taken away, "I want to see it now" He barked at her. Luna only got more amused and answered in a rhetorical way. I interrupted the arousing fight by saying, "Please stop." I said in a soft voice. Luna huffed and skipped to the closet door, pulling a bag out, "Ready?" I nodded slowly as she unzipped the bag and pulled out halter blue organza dress that was beaded. I gasped and Luna smirked at my reaction, "You like?" I nodded vigorously as she started to put the dress onto my body. Jagger shook his head in disapproval and walked into the door, "She isn't going out looking like that" Luna took this at the perfect opportunity to use Jagger's weakness, "Afraid Raven will find someone better than you" Jagger's eyes suddenly burned with fury as he stormed out the room. I looked at Luna as she said, "This is going to be a good night. Now I must get dress" She said as she skipped across the hall to the bathroom.


End file.
